Captured in the Forest
by Hobbit Babe
Summary: Things go a little differently after Kylo catches Rey in the forest.
1. Chapter 1

She was so afraid, she tried desperately not to show it, but he knew anyway. She began to shake with fear as he circled around her. As he passed behind her, she heard a snap and a hiss. She watched with horror as the blade of his lightsaber slid to a stop inches from her neck.

She couldn't take this anymore, so she closed her eyes, hoping it would help.

Beneath his helmet, Kylo Ren Smirked. The girl hadn't been easy to subdue, but if she had, then she wouldn't have peaked his interest, and he wouldn't have realized what she was. She had been created through the Force, just as his grandfather had been. He could sense that quite clearly.

Furthermore, he could sense who had created her. _So Skywalker, this is how you seek to challenge me?_ He scoffed, he would make her his own, and thereby nullify any threat she could pose, to him or to the Order.

He noticed that her eyes were shut, and and felt her fear. Perhaps he had been a bit over zealous in his intimidation tactics. _Nothing to be done about it now._

Closing her eyes did help, but not as much as she'd hoped. She heard another snap and hiss, then the frightening heat on her neck vanished. She heard the crunch of footsteps, and knew that he was standing only inches away.

"Come with me, and you will not be harmed." He said, smoothly.

She opened her eyes, and looked up into the face-plate of his helmet. She was about to tell him no, that he and his creepy helmet could go straight to Hoth, when he made a gesture, manipulating the electrical activity in her brain, and rendering her unconscious.

* * *

She woke in a large, sparsely appointed room. Rey was terrified. What could he possibly want with her? Deep down she knew, but was afraid to admit it. She waited for a long moment before getting up. As she did a cleaning droid appeared from a hidden panel in the wall and began to change the bed-sheets.

She looked down at herself, frowning. She could definitely use a shower. A soft, light-blue dress lay on the chair beside the bed. Sighing, she picked it up. It was quite nice actually, off-the-shoulder, and low-cut but still modest.

She made her way to the bathroom, showering quickly she dried off and put on the dress. It was soft and comfortable, and she quite liked it.

When she emerged from the bathroom the sheets had been changed, and a cloak that had been carelessly thrown on an end table had been returned to the closet. She sat down on the bed, still scared, but much calmer.

A moment later, the door opened and her captor walked into the room. At first she didn't recognize him without the helmet, and was shocked to discover that she'd been captured by a handsome young man, who couldn't be more than a few years older than she was.

He was pleased to see how beautiful she was. She looked so delicate and vulnerable sitting there on his bed, in a blue dress and bare feet. Her hair lose, falling past her shoulders in soft chestnut waves. He wanted her like he'd never wanted any women before.

"You are very beautiful." He said softly, sitting beside her and cupping her cheek.

She flinched, afraid of him, of this inexplicable attraction she felt. "Please, just let me go, I have nothing you want." She said, trying not to shake.

He arched an eyebrow. "To the contrary, you have everything I want." He said, claiming her soft lips in a searing kiss.

She moaned into the kiss. _This can't be happening!_ Then she felt his hand curl around her waist, and he pulled her against him. She wrenched herself away, breathing hard.

"Please, I- I can't!"

He smirked. "Of course you can, we were meant to be joined. Search your feelings, it is undeniable." He said, stroking her bare shoulder.

A tear ran down her cheek, and she swiped it away. "What will happen to me?" She asked.

"You will be my wife, and the mother of my children." He answered, pushing her back onto the bed, and kissing her with such raw passion, that it made her knees weak. Then he gently cupped one of her breasts through the dress she wore, making her gasp.

She shivered at his words, he meant to have her, to put a child inside her. She moaned as he kissed her again. His hands slid up beneath her dress, caressing her thighs.

"Oh gods, what are you doing to me?!" She whimpered.

"What you feel is the Force connecting us. Give yourself to me, and I will give you pleasure beyond anything you've ever known." He whispered seductively.

"How- how do I know you won't hurt me?" She asked softly.

"I would never harm you." He answered, kissing her gently.

Rey was so confused, so scared. She didn't even notice when he retrieved the map to Skywalker from her mind.

She couldn't believe this was happening. She'd never felt lust before, and it was overwhelming.

He broke the kiss to pull her up into a sitting position.

He undid the clasps at the back of her dress. Watching it pool around her legs. She wore nothing underneath it, and the sight of her bare breasts inflamed his lust for her.

He pressed her back onto the mattress, his hands sliding up her waist to caress her breasts, making her groan. He pulled back, removing his shirt. He kissed down her neck, to her shoulders and then down to her breasts. Then back up until he was kissing her soft lips.

He pulled the dress from beneath her, dropping it on the floor. He gave her a heated look, and leaned forward, kissing her possessively. As he kissed her, has hands roamed her body, fondling and stroking her gently.

She gasped into his mouth as he stroked between her thighs, working first one, and then another finger into her untouched vaginal passage. Then he began to stroke her inside, fucking her with his fingers, making her buck and writhe beneath him as she came for the first time

She couldn't fight this. She wanted him to claim her, to make her his. She heard a rustle of fabric as he discarded his pants, throwing them across the room. He lay himself upon her, kissing her deeply. She moaned, spreading her legs as he lined himself up to claim her. She was so perfect. So innocent, yet so ready to give herself to him. As he sheathed himself inside her, he knew he'd never let her go.

She trembled, making a small, pained noise, as his hard shaft pushed past her maidenhead, taking her virginity. It stung, but only for a moment. He stilled, giving her body time to adjust to him.

She looked so beautiful, lying there beneath him. He kissed her again, this time harder, more urgently. She moaned softly, and he began to move. She groaned as he fucked her, feeling his hard shaft buried deep inside her, taking her, claiming her. Soon she began to come again, gasping and writhing beneath him, her legs spreading wider. As she came, she felt him stiffen, and pulse, spilling his seed deep inside her virgin womb. _Oh gods, I'm his._

He kissed her gently, rolling them onto their sides as he felt himself soften and slip from her.

"Now, you belong to me." He whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning when he woke up, she was still there, lying comfortably in his arms. She looked so soft and inviting laying there asleep.

He'd been alone for so long, but no more. He smiled softly as he reached out to touch her.

She woke to feel him gently stroking her cheek, his other arm wrapped around her waist, holding her against him. She felt his lust for her, and she moaned softly. _Oh gods, he wants me again._ She shivered at the thought, and whimpered as she felt him press soft kisses to her neck.

He turned her around to face him and claimed her lips in a searing kiss, rolling them over until she lay spread out beneath him.

She groaned, spreading her legs for him, as she felt his hard shaft pressing against her thigh. this was wrong, but she didn't care, she wanted this. Wanted him to take her over and over.

He groaned, sinking himself into her as she moaned, wrapping her long legs around his hips, urging him deeper. As he rode her, she cried out, coming hard. Her small, slender body writhing beneath him. He felt her clinch around him, and he came, spilling his seed deep inside her.

She was so responsive, so willing. He'd never imagined he would find such a women to be his. But somehow he had.

* * *

They were married two weeks after that first night. He hadn't been lying, he truly did want her for his wife.

The map to Skywalker had proved to be only partial, and thus useless. But it was a start.

He kept his promise never to harm her, which helped her a great deal in accepting her new life. He was gentle with her, even affectionate, when they were alone. But more than that, he made sure she was happy. As soon as he found out about her aptitude for mechanics, he gave her the opportunity to work on the Tie-fighters, and anything else that appealed to her. Though of course she was supervised carefully, and was restricted to working on decommissioned tec until she'd learned enough to assist with repairs.

He took her as often as possible, and she welcomed it, loving how it felt when their bodies came together.

Over the next few months he began to actually care about her. As much as her body aroused him, she was so much more than just a bedmate. She was was intelligent and clever, with a sweet smile and a dry, ironic sense of humor. She wasn't just powerful with the Force. His beautiful wife was valuable in her own right.

She hadn't expected to like him, but she did. He was intriguing, a dark mystery that was reveled to her bit-by-bit. He had a nasty temper, yet the most he ever did to her when he was angry was yell. He killed people, she'd seen him do it, and it scared her. Yet most mornings she woke up in his arms, being held like she was something precious. Very few people had ever treated her like she mattered, but he did. So it was hard not to care, especially as she learned more about him.

He was a quiet, serious person, always honest and forthright with her. He could be playful, sweet, even funny when the mood struck him. At first she'd been shy of him, not knowing what to expect. But slowly, he'd drawn her out of her shell, with gentle touches and sweet words. She knew if she wasn't careful, she could easily fall in love with him.

But she knew nothing about her husband's past, or where he'd come from. The few times she'd brought it up had provoked a violent reaction from him, and while he'd done nothing to hurt her, she was hesitant to bring up the subject again.

Eventually she decided to apologize for ever bringing it up, and explain why she had. That would hopefully put the issue to rest for both of them.

She would have to wait until evening, and if he decided to yell at her, well, this time she'd let him have it. Verbally at least.

She usually got back to their quarters well before he did, and tonight was no exception. She took a shower and braided her hair, he liked taking her hair done whenever she put it up. Hopefully this would go well.

Once she was dressed she sat perched on the sofa and waited. Before long she heard the door open and her husband walked in.

He was immediately suspicious, she was nervous. So, she's going to ask me about my past again is she? He would put a stop to that.

She tried to speak but he interrupted her. "Rey, if you ask about my past again, we're going to have a fight." He warned.

She nodded. "I wasn't going to. I want to apologize to you."

He was taken aback by that. "Why?" He asked curiously.

She gathered her courage, she wasn't afraid of him, not exactly. But he could be very intimidating when he wanted to.

"Because when I first asked you about your past, I felt how much it upset you. But I kept asking, and I shouldn't have. I don't know what I feel for you just yet, but I don't want to hurt you. It's just- I never knew my family, so it's an important subject to me, I'm sorry." She said quietly.

He felt like an idiot, of course his past would be important to her! But he still couldn't tell her anything- no wait, he could give her his name.

He leaned over, gently kissing her. "I'm sorry if I was harsh with you, my past is a painful subject for me. But I can tell you the name I was born with, if you'd like." He offered.

She smiled. "I'd love to know your name."

He leaned over, kissing her cheek and whispering. "The name I was born with, is Ben."

Her smile widened. "I like that, Ben." She said, stroking his cheek.

A soft smile appeared on his face. "Just don't use it unless we're alone, alright?"

She nodded, not really understanding, but glad to know his real name at last.

* * *

She woke in his arms, and leaned over, kissing him.

He kissed her back, burying his fingers in her soft hair. After a moment his hands began to wander, stroking and fondling her soft body. "You're so beautiful." He whispered. Causing her to blush.

He kissed her deeply, rolling them over until she was spread out beneath him. He felt her lust, her desire for him.

This was more then he'd ever expected; to have such a perfect women in his bed, as his wife. He leaned down, kissing her hard.

She moaned into the kiss, arching her back.

He wanted to take her then and there, but no, he was a better lover than that. He gently fondled her soft body as he ravished her lips.

Soon she was wreathing beneath him, and he pulled he up into a sitting position, cupping her ass, pulling her closer as he guided himself into her. She groaned, as his hard shaft filled her. Before him, she'd never imagined anything could feel so incredible.

He kissed her neck as he fucked her, his hands on her hips, impaling her on his shaft.

After only a few thrusts, she came, spreading her legs wider, shuddering and gasping his name. She moaned feeling him pulse, spilling his seed deep inside her.

* * *

Snoke was aware of what Ben Solo had done. He had no objection to the boy taking a wife. After all, humans only lived so long. So it would be prudent for the boy to have children, and the girl would make that possible. However, he sensed affection, even love between the pair. So once she'd delivered a few children, the girl would have to die.


	3. Chapter 3

The next few weeks changed things more than even the last few months had. He fell in love with her. He couldn't quite help it, no one had cared about him for so long, but she did. She was happy to see him every morning as she woke, and to lay in his arms every night as she fell asleep. How could he resist?

Then just hours after he realized this, the resistance attacked the base. For one horrible moment he thought Rey had been part of it. He knew how she hated the Order. When the situation had been dealt with, he rushed back to the quarters he shared with his wife.

She'd just gotten off-shift, when her husband came rushing through the door. When he removed his helmet, he had a haunted look on his face. "Ben? What-"

Without warning, he pulled her to him and kissed her. She was still there, she hadn't run off, or betrayed him. He needed to reassure himself of that.

She kissed him back, not quite sure what was going on, but he seemed to need her. "What happened?" She asked as they broke the kiss.

He hugged her tightly, pulling her down onto the bed, and burying his face in the crook of her neck. After a few long moments, he pulled away just enough to answer her. "There was an attack on the base, one of the Resistance fighters matched your description, I thought-"

She could have sworn she heard a choked sob from him, but then he started pressing kisses to her neck, gently nipping at the soft skin there.

She moaned softly, stroking his lush, dark hair. "Ben, you're my husband. I wouldn't hurt you like that." She said softly, as he pulled away from her neck to kiss her again.

He kissed her possessively. "I love you Rey, my sweet, lovely wife."

She smiled, she already knew that he loved her, she could feel it. But it was still wonderful to hear him say it. "I love you too, my Ben." She whispered.

Hearing her say that she loved him, and call him her's was like a match to gasoline. But he held himself back. He gently slid a hand behind her back, unfastening the top of her mechanic's uniform. He slid it off her slim shoulders, peppering them with kisses. Then he gently unwound her breast band, marveling at the beauty of her small, slim body.

As soon as he had it off, he gently cupped her breasts, fondling them and circling her nipples with his thumbs as he kissed her. He smirked into the kiss as he felt her arch beneath him, and heard her moan.

Then he pulled away. Sitting up, he took off his surcoat, then the shirt beneath it.

She flushed seeing his bare chest, her husband was a very attractive man. She sat up and pulled him back down on top of her, kissing him passionately.

Then she removed the rest of their clothing, kissing him and whispering his name over and over.

He should never have told her his original name, he felt the call to the light every time she said it. But he loved her too much to truly regret it. Telling her that had been a concession to her need to know something about him. He wanted to tell her everything, but how could he? Even if he were free to do so, how would she look at him if she knew she'd married a monster?

A moment later, he had her pressed up against the wall, where a headboard would have been if his bed had one.

He kissed, sucked and nipped at her neck as he entered her. Hearing her soft breathy sigh, feeling her desire and love for him. Then he felt a twinge of pain from her. The position she was in was hurting her back, not badly, but enough that she felt it. He didn't like feeling pain from her, no matter how slight, so he took her wrists and pinned her to the mattress, where she would be more comfortable.

She kissed him deeply, surprised that he'd felt such a slight twinge from her. But his gentle care of her wasn't a surprise. He'd always been gentle with her. After only a half-dozed thrusts she came, moaning his name and clenching around him.

A moment later he came, gasping her name and spilling his seed inside her.

Feeling that made her come again, harder this time, writhing beneath him and screaming his name.

Later as they slept, Ben did something that hadn't since he joined the Dark Side and became Kylo Ren. He dreamed, dreamed of a little boy, with dark hair and eyes much like his own. The child watched him with a smirk on his face. "Who are you?" He asked the boy.

The little boy's smirk grew. "I think you know."


	4. Chapter 4

Over the next few weeks Kylo began to teach his wife the how to use the Force to protect herself. To his surprise, she was utterly unable to use the Dark Side. That terrified him, because as strong as she was with the Force, his master would sense it soon. Unless he did something, he himself might be ordered to kill her.

So when his father tracked him down it was like a gift. He was hardly able to hide his relief from Snoke. He could send Rey to safety, and play it off as if she had escaped! Much as he resented his parents, no one was more qualified to get Rey away from the First Order than his father Han Solo. He realized that he would be beaten and tortured for his failure to kill his father, and for Rey's apparent escape, but he didn't care.

* * *

"BEN!"

Kylo turned to see his father approaching. This was his chance.

"Take off that mask, you don't need it." Han said sternly, with an edge of pleading to his voice."

Kylo complied, removing his helmet and dropping it at his feet. "Father, it's been a long time." He remarked stiffly.

Then Han noticed the small, slight women who stood behind his son. She looked frightened, but not of Ben. "Who is this? Han asked, confused.

Ben gently put an arm around Rey and presented her to his father. "Father, this is my wife Rey. Rey, this is my father, Han Solo."

Han listened as his son explained that his wife was in danger, that this was his only chance to save her. "I'll get her out of here, but what about you?" He asked.

Ben frowned, looking away for a moment. "If I come with you, Snoke will know it, and he would never stop hunting me."

Han nodded, and waited for Rey to say her goodbyes.

Rey felt like her heart was breaking, would she ever see her husband again? She pulled him down to her and kissed him goodbye. "I love you Ben, please find a way back to me." She whispered as she broke the kiss.

He gently pressed a kiss to her forehead. "I will, I promise you, I will." He whispered.

A tear slipped down her cheek as she took her father-in-law's hand and left Ben behind. Once they were away from the base, Han began to ask her about his son. She answered as honestly as she could, and the two spent the next few hours talking about Ben.

It was nice to finally know about her husband's family, but the price had been much too high. Rey liked Han and Chewie, they were interesting and at times quite entertaining. But she was hurting, she could see Ben in his father, which only made her miss him more.

"Mr Solo, can I ask you something?" She asked.

Han nodded. "Of corse, but please, call me Han."

Rey smiled sadly. "Thank you Han."

Han smiled and patted her shoulder. "So what do you need to ask? I'm assuming it's about Ben."

Rey nodded. "Yes, I- I want to know what happened to him, why does he serve those monsters? I can't understand!" She confessed.

Han looked very sad, but he told her everything. About how he and Ben's mother had never been the best parents, though they'd tried. How Ben discovered his Force-Sensitivity when he accidentally summoned Force-Lightning during an argument with his mother Leia. And how she, terrified of her son becoming like his grandfather, had shipped him off to his uncle with very little warning.

Then the story got worse. Han told her how years after that, Ben, along with six other Padawans, betrayed his uncle, killing Luke's other students and razing the Jedi temple.

Rey felt sick, how could the man she loved have done such a thing? And why? Why would he throw away his life like that?

All she wanted to do was curl up in a ball and cry, but she didn't. She refused to be so useless.

It took only a few hours to get to the resistance base, and there Rey met Ben's mother. She seemed like a kind women, if a bit proud and stern. She could see where Ben got his commanding presence.

Almost as soon as they arrived Rey was taken to an interrogation room. But she was treated respectfully as she was questioned. She didn't have much to give the resistance, except for her mechanical knowledge of their ships.

Leia sat across from her daughter-in-law.

"How did you meet Ben?" She asked calmly.

"Well, I was on Takodana. You see I've lived most of my life on Jakuu and I'd recently immigrated. The town I lived in was attacked, so I took off into the forest. That's where Ben caught me. He told me he was searching for Force-sensitives, but I think- I think he was lonely." Rey confessed.

Leia looked surprised. "I think it might have been both. My son, he's done terrible things, but there's still light in him." Leia said, sounding pained.

Rey nodded. "Yes, I've seen that first hand. But he's never treated me with anything less than respect. I can't understand it, It's like he's been brainwashed!"

Leia closed her eyes. Rey felt her pain and sadness. "He has, Snoke, his master was watching him from the moment he was born. He orchestrated my son's fall to the Dark Side. I should have sent Ben to his uncle to be hidden away, but I was proud, and foolish. By the time I came to my senses, it was too late." Leia confessed.

Rey took Leia's hand. "I won't give up hope, he wants to come home-" Suddenly Rey let out a scream and collapsed.

Leia called for a medical droid, though she knew nothing was wrong with Rey at all. It was Ben, something horrible was happening to him, and Rey was feeling it through her bond to him.


	5. Chapter 5

He knew he'd be made to suffer for letting her go, but it didn't matter, his wife was safe.

As Ben was dragged before Supreme leader Snoke, he braced himself. He would either be tortured to death or, if Snoke still considered him useful, his nervous system would be used against him. Either way, this was going to hurt.

It was only when Snoke began to send pain through every nerve in his body that Ben remembered that unless he shut Rey out, she'd feel every moment of this. It took much longer than he was proud of, but finally he managed to close the Force-Bond between them enough that she'd only feel his pain as a distant echo.

"So, you would spare her your pain would you?" Snoke hissed.

Ben could hardly focus, everything hurt. But then he heard what his master said and glared. "I would, and you can do nothing to stop me." He growled.

The supreme leader smirked. "We shall see."

* * *

Rey woke up in her new quarters at the Resistance base. For a moment she forgot the last few days and reached for her husband, but he wasn't there. She sat up, confused. Then she remembered, she was safe, he wasn't.

She let out a sob, hugging herself. Suddenly, she felt his pain again, though this time it was only a distant echo. She felt a spark of anger, how dare anyone hurt her Ben! She would utterly destroy the monster responsible for this.

Across the base, Leia felt her daughter-in-law wake, felt her confusion, her pain and anger. Leia's heart broke for her son and his wife. She would find a way to help her son, even if it killed her.

* * *

The next two weeks were hell, Ben was tortured on a daily basis, but he wouldn't let Rey feel it, he kept his connection to her closed.

This infuriated the Supreme Leader, his best, most useful weapon, ruined! All because of a scavenger!

* * *

Rey could no longer stand knowing her husband was being tortured. So late one night, she snuck out of the base, fully prepared to set out alone. But Han and Chewbacca were waiting for her in the hanger.

"You didn't really think you'd be doing this alone did you?" Han asked, smirking.

Chewie rumbled his agreement.


	6. Chapter 6

Sneaking into Starkiller base again was easy, getting out again was not.

Han was impressed with Rey. She looked small and delicate, but apparently she could kick ass with the best of them. She was he thought, a lot like Leia in that regard.

It didn't take Rey long to find her husband. Once she'd hot-wired the door, she rushed to his side.

"Ben!" She cried, hugging him.

He looked terrified. "Rey! You- you shouldn't be here!"

She looked up at him with determination. "Ben Solo, I will not leave here without you." She said sternly.

"But-"

She glared, but her expression softened when she felt his fear and worry. "We have a plan. Trust me, please." She got up on her tip-toes and kissed him briefly

He kissed her back for a moment, and looked up. His father and Chewbacca stood in the doorway.

"Hey kid, you didn't think we were gonna leave you here did you?" Han asked with a smirk.

Ben blinked, was this real?

The pain didn't return until they were far away from Starkiller base. Ben tried to ignore the white-hot pain that flared in every nerve. Unfortunately Snoke was furious at his escape. Snoke would kill him, he knew. So he did the only thing he could, he retreated inward to protect himself. He collapsed.

"Ben!" Rey dashed to her husband's side. He was breathing, and his heartbeat was strong, but he was unresponsive.

Han knelt beside his son. "I've see this before, he's pulled himself inward, probably to escape torture." He informed Rey.

"Leia told you?" Rey asked.

Han nodded. "She did, but like I said, I've seen it before."

"What do we do?" Rey asked.

Han looked thoughtful. "We have to get him to Luke, beyond that, I've no idea."

"Can Luke help him?" She asked hopefully.

Han looked away for a moment. "If anyone can." He said softly.

Han and Chewie carried Ben to a bunk and set him down.

"Rey, we'll get him to Luke. Just rest for now." Han said before leaving the room and shutting the door behind him.

She was exhausted, so she slipped out of her arm wraps and curled up beside her husband.

When she woke up, his dark eyes were open, watching her. He looked pale and drawn.

She kissed him gently. "Ben, are you ok? I was worried!"

He pulled her close. "I- I would be, but Snoke is furious- he'll keep punishing me-"

"I know, but we're taking you to Luke, your father said he might be able to help." She said softly.

Ben nodded. "He might, but if he can't- Rey, I don't know how long I can hold up."

Rey glared. "If Luke can't help you, then I will find another way. I refuse to lose you."

He chuckled, her stubbornness was adorable. "I love you Rey." He said, kissing her again.

She smiled. "I love you too Ben." She whispered.

* * *

It took three days to get to Ahch-To. That was three day too long in Rey's opinion. She was worried about her husband. He took longer and longer to wake up every time he had to retreat inwards to avoid the pain Snoke kept inflicting on him.

When they arrived, Ben was unconscious. Luke took one look at him and said; "I can help him, but I'll need your assistance Rey."

Rey could have fainted, she was so relived. "I'll do anything to help him." She affirmed.

Luke raised an eyebrow. "Rey, that could easily be used against you." He warned.

Rey bowed her head. "I know."

Luke nodded. "In that case, you are wiser than I was at your age."

Rey felt a faint smile twitch her lips upward.

* * *

Han and Chewie had to leave, the resistance needed them. But the promised to return as soon as possible.

* * *

It took nearly a week to break Snoke's hold on Ben. Rey sat beside him working as best she could to lend Luke her strength in the Force.

Finally Ben opened his eyes. His wife and Uncle sat beside him. He flinched when he saw his uncle's face for the first time in fifteen years. The sadness and guilt he saw there was his fault.

"I'm sorry." He said softly.

Luke nodded. "Ben, you've done horrible things, but it wasn't completely your fault. You were manipulated."

"That's no excuse!" Ben nearly shouted.

Luke looked unimpressed. "No, it's an explanation." With that he left the room.

Rey reached out, placing a delicate hand on his shoulder. She was exhausted and worried.

"Ben, how do you feel?

He sighed. "I- I don't know."

Rey hugged her husband, it would take time for him to adjust to life outside the Order


End file.
